


Walk Away (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Bellamy has been distant with his girlfriend, Y/N lately.





	Walk Away (Bellamy Blake x reader)

It has been hard here in Camp Jaha. The grounders were wanting to attack our camp and in addition, they wanted to take Finn for killing innocent people at Tondc. With all the crazy things that’s been happening here, I wanted my boyfriend by my side.

Bellamy has been acting as if everything was alright between us. It’s been almost a month since he came over to my room at night just for cuddles or even having the time to ourselves. It was bad to a point where I knew where he was all day. Maybe I did something to upset him.

Half of me felt like this was just him trying to concentrate on getting the grounders. We’re at war and we couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. But the other half knew that it’s over; He doesn’t love me anymore and it was about time that we broke up.

It was another night without Bellamy in my bed. I felt alone and needed comforting so I decided to look for him. Just as I was opening the door, he came in the room.

‘I was just going to look for you.’ It was a surprise seeing him here and it made my heart flutter a little. 

He nodded. 'Ah, well I just came by to say goodnight. About to head to bed.’

'Is there something you need to tell me?’ I blurted.

Bellamy looked at me, confused. 'Am I missing something here?’

'Are you still my boyfriend, Bell? Because I feel like I’m by myself most of the days. I don’t even see you anymore.’

He stayed silent, shrugging. 'Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore.’ 

I knew that this was going to happen, but I still couldn’t believe it. I tried to act as though it didn’t bother me, ‘Why are you doing this?’

'Should there be a reason?’

'Yes, Bellamy.’ A tear fell from my eye. 'I want to know. What did I do to make you fall out of love with me?’

Bellamy gulped and looked down. 'Stop, please.’

'Stop? I deserve to know.’

'You’re making this harder than it has to be.’

'It’s harder for me than it is for you.’

'I still love you, okay?’ Bellamy looked into my eyes. 'But we can’t be together.’

As more tears came down my face, I kept wiping my cheeks. 'Why not?’

'If you get hurt, it’ll be my fault and I can never live with that.’

'Bellamy, I’m not going to get hurt.’

'But if you do, Y/N.’

'I won’t.’ I placed my hand on his upper arm, trying to comfort him. 'I can protect myself and besides, you’re always here for me.’

He still doubted himself. 'If I’m not there to save you…’

'Bell, we make each other stronger and you and I are a team. I seriously don’t know what I’ll do without you. Please don’t walk away from me.’

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. It’s been so long since I’ve been this close to him. 'I won’t walk away, I promise.’


End file.
